Strawberries
by WhiteQueen18
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the President and owner of the famous Avalon Chain Hotel, had come to China to attend the United Nations Program. What happens if she meets the number 1 bachelor and Business Tycoon of China, Li Xiao Lang? Please Review! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the President and owner of the famous Avalon chain Hotel, had come to China to attend the United Nations Program. What happens if she meets the number 1 bachelor and Business Tycoon of China, Li Xiao Lang?

This is my first Fanfic…

Sorry for the wrong grammar… XD

Please Review… (",)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. It belongs to Clamp. (",)

**Chapter 1 – INTRODUCTION**

HONG KONG – April 7, 2007

It was 2:30 in the afternoon and a 27-year-old guy was sitting on the couch watching TV. His amber eyes clearly showing he is engrossed to what he is watching. His chestnut hair is artistically messed up but looks extremely sexy.

TV: "The United Nations will be having a conference for the Fund Raising Program for children who are victims of the HIV Virus in Africa. The said conference will be held on April 9, 2007 at Ocean Garden Hotel in Beijing, China. The United States Ambassador, Albert Heine had just arrived in Xin Yang China airport this morning, while the other ambassadors will be arriving tomorrow. Powerful businessmen and women will also be attending the fund raising program. In Korea, Mrs. Soo-Myung-Jien, owner of the Sea-oil gasoline company, Mr. Lee-Jhen-Hwa, President of the Imperial Corporation, Mr. Syung-In-Ha, current President of Nokia – Korea will be attending. In Japan, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the President and owner of the Avalon Chain Hotel - Mr Fujitaka Kinomoto, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the President and owner of the Daidouji Corporation - Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji, and Mr. Yosuhiko Kawasaki, CEO of the Jule Corporation and other CEOs will also be attending. In Hong Kong, Mr. Li Xiao Lang, President of the Red Dragon Corporation, Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Vice President of the Red Dragon Corporation, Mr. Sy Chong Huy, CEO of the Persian Company………………"

-Ring-Ring-

Syaoran picked up his phone and answered it; his eyes still focused on the TV, watching the screen flash a video of him and his colleagues.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Li?" a shy voice answered. It was his secretary.

"Yes? Xu Lien?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you have an appointment with Mr. Hiiragizawa at 3:00 this afternoon, he said he will be waiting for you at the Mandarin Café."

"Ok. Thanks Xu Lien." With that, he hanged up.

My name is Li Xiao Lang. I am the President of the Red Dragon Corporation and the successor of the Li Clan. Our corporation is the best and number 1 in all China. 8 out of 10 houses in every part of China have our products. Our corporation manufactures different products and goods, from shampoos to cellular phones. But our companies really specialize in computers, cars, gasoline and cellular phones.

I am the youngest and only male in our family. I have 4 annoying older sisters, namely, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, and Sie Fa. The press calls me "the number 1 bachelor in China", maybe it's because I am handsome, rich, and powerful and most of all, a successful businessman who doesn't have any girlfriend or wife. But some media people and political figures call me a "playboy", I think it's because of my past relationship with different models and daughters of famous politicians. But I don't care what they call me anyway. I enjoy my life right now...

Syaoran walked to the great halls of the Li mansion, every servant who passed by him pauses and bows. When he reached the door out of the mansion, his butler, Wei, was already waiting for him and said that his car was already outside.

"Thank You, Wei." He said, his eyes reflecting his respect to the old man.

The old man smiled and bowed to him. Syaoran gave him a curt nod and got in his car.

Wei had taken care of him since he was a child. He had been like a father to him since his real father died in car accident.

"To the Mandarin Café." He ordered the chauffer.

--

When Syaoran arrived at the Café, a guy who's the same age as he was, was already sitting on a table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. It was Eriol. He had amethyst eyes and blue hair. He is clearly handsome, almost as handsome as he. (hehe ,)

Eriol was originally from England. In Syaoran's 1st year in high school, he transferred in Toudai High school and became classmates. Since then, they became best friends and after high school, they both enrolled to Chen Yua University in Beijing. And after that, they started to take over their family business. Originally, Syaoran's corporation and Eriol's were different, but they decided to merge since it benefits both companies and as a result, it clearly did. Now they have the highest production of products and goods in all China and they're also investing in different countries.

"Took you long enough to get here." Eriol said cheerfully as he folded the newspaper.

"Sorry, I was watching the news." Syaoran excused as he took the chair opposite to Eriol's.

The waitress placed a coffee in front of him. Her face turned a slight shade of red when she realized who they were. Syaoran smirked and the waitress's blush became redder.

"All right then. Let's get into business." Eriol said as he took out his suitcase from under the table.

Syaoran's attention landed back to Eriol.

--

JAPAN – April 7, 2007

A 26-year-old girl with beautiful emerald eyes and auburn hair was standing in front of a large building. Her height is around 5'6". Her silky soft auburn hair almost reached her shoulders. She had fair complexion and had a body of a beauty queen. She was standing in front of a large building, staring at the large name "DAIDOUJI EMPIRE" at the top of it.

-Ring-Ring-

Sakura picked up her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-Chan!" it was her best friend Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan! I'm already here outside." She said cheerfully.

"Oh, all right. I'll be down there in a few minutes." The voice replied cheerfully.

"Ok."

"Ok. Ja ne." she flipped back her cell phone and put it back inside her shoulder bag.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I am the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto, the President and owner of the Avalon Chain Hotel. I have 1 brother, namely, Touya. He is currently helping my father manage our business for he will be the next one to manage it. I don't have any much memory about my mother because she died when I was little, but I love her very much. I came from a loving family so I am a very cheerful and a very friendly person. I am the former ambassador of Japan, but I resigned because being an ambassador is really a hard work. You should know how to use time management because you get to go in different countries and attend hearings, meetings, programs and conferences. But I also like being an ambassador because I get to meet new people. I learned a lot when I was still in that position. But now, I am currently helping my father manage our business. He wanted me and my brother to take over our business he and my mother build.

"Sakura-Chan!" shouted Tomoyo, who was running out the large entrance door of the building.

Sakura smiled at her friend as she stopped in front of her, gasping for breath.

This is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. We have been best friends since elementary in Tomoeda. Her mother is the owner of the "Daidouji Empire" – a large company of toys, and other merchandise such as video cameras, televisions, phones and other gadgets.

Tomoyo has long black hair that reached her waist. She has beautiful violet eyes and fair skin. Tomoyo is really nice and a true friend. She is always there for me when I have problems. She is so fond of designing clothes and making them that she started to plan of opening her own dress shop.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her cheerfully.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." She said and then she smiled.

We got into my car and went shopping all day…

End of Chapter…


	2. Chapter 2 Departure

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the President and owner of the famous Avalon Chain Hotel, had come to China to attend the United Nations Program. What happens if she meets the number 1 bachelor and Business Tycoon of China, Li Xiao Lang?

This is my first Fanfic…

Sorry for my wrong grammar… XD

Please Review… (",)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. It belongs to Clamp. (",)

**Chapter 2 – Departure**

**JAPAN - Tomoeda Mega Mall** (hehe… what a funny name…)

"Owww! My feet hurt…" Sakura whined. She and Tomoyo have been shopping for almost 5 hours nonstop. They were both carrying so many shopping bags and they almost entered every shop in the mall.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why don't we rest for a while? Then we can eat some snacks at the food court. It's already 6 and we haven't eaten anything." Tomoyo smiled at her friend.

"That's great. I'm already starving and oh--- my feet are already killing me." ( )

"Alright, I'll just take these bags in the baggage counter so we don't have to carry them around."

So, they both went to the baggage counter near the entrance of the food court and they both proceeded inside.

**HONG KONG – Mandarin Café**

"Hey Xiao Lang, aren't you planning on marrying someone?" Eriol asked after he and Syaoran finished discussing their business dealings. Syaoran smirked at him.

"Nah. I'm not interested in that life-long commitment and besides, I haven't even found a girl of my taste. I don't even consider my previous 'girlfriends' a real girlfriend. I know they're just playing with me and they just like me because of my fame and money." he replied, then, his expression turned serious. "Why did you ask? There isn't any girl, is there?"

Eriol smiled. "Nah, I just like it to discuss with you. But unlike you, I do have a plan of marrying someone. Maybe I just haven't met her yet."

"Oh. Umm... By the way, do you still have contact with Xhien?" Syaoran asked

---- Xhien was Eriol's ex-girlfriend. Eriol and I were still studying on Beijing when they met in a plane going to England. Eriol went back to visit his relatives while Xhien went back to visit her sick grandmother who had just undergo an operation back then. Eriol asked her cell number and started calling her. When they were back here in China, they started dating and became a couple. They've been a couple for almost a year and Eriol seems pretty serious about her until Xhien broke up with him. Xhien was going to France so that she could study Medicine, she said that it was difficult for her to study when she keeps thinking of her boyfriend who's almost half the world away from her. She said she needed to focus on her studies because she wants to be a good doctor. Eriol said that they can still work things out but Xhien keeps resisting. She said that if he really loves her, then he would let go of her. And as a result, after a week, Xhien flew to France. Eriol kept a pretty face about it but I think deep inside he was really hurt and lonely. But now, after all these years, I think he is already over it by now.----

"Nah. I haven't contacted her. The last time I called her it was 3 years ago. And the last time I remember she already have a few French suitors there. I think she's in Paris or something." Eriol laughed.

"Um excuse me." A small voice interrupted.

Syaoran turned his head and saw a girl around 19 looking shyly at him.

"Xhe mah?" (What?) Syaoran asked.

"Um… You're Li Xiao Lang and Eriol Hiiragizawa, right?" the girl asked blushing.

Syaoran raised his brow and nodded. The girl's face formed a smile.

"Um… Can I take a picture?"

"Sure. No problem." Eriol replied and smiled friendlily.

The girl flipped her cell phone and used the camera. She then took a few pictures of Eriol and Syaoran.

"Um… Thank you very much, Sir." She said after she finished. Then, she bowed and run off to her friends who were eagerly waiting outside the café, their faces covered with excitement to see the pictures.

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes heavenward and murmured. "Geez. Girls."

Eriol just laughed.

**JAPAN - Mega Mall – Food Court**

"Wah! I'm so full." Sakura said cheerfully while leaning on her seat.

"You ate a lot Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, I was really hungry because I ate little at lunch. I had a few journals and ledgers to finish that are due today so I hadn't eaten properly." she exclaimed.

Tomoyo just smiled.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, have you arranged our plane tickets for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I chose the morning flight. I don't want us to travel at night, it might be dangerous."

"Yeah, I also like the morning flight because I can see the beautiful sceneries more clearly."

"I heard that Li Xiao Lang will also attend the conference."

"Hmmm… Li Xiao Lang… Hmm… The name sounds familiar… But I can't seem to remember…" Sakura said looking puzzled.

"He's the President of the Red Dragon Corporation, remember?" Tomoyo reminded.

Sakura looked puzzled for a while, then, her eyes brightened.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. He's the pretty boy I saw in TV last night. Isn't he a womanizer?" Sakura asked.

"Well. Maybe, according to his previous relationships, he already had 6 girlfriends, but none of them seem to be serious."

"Oh..."

"Hmm… I think that Hiiragizawa guy is much better than him. I always see him smiling in TV and even in newspapers, and to be honest, I haven't seen him frowning; he's always smiling unlike Mr. Li here who seems to be arrogant and always carries that scowl. But, oh well, that's what you expect from a person who owns almost everything."

"Hmm… I think we should meet him before we judge him. As they say, "Don't judge a book by its cover"." Sakura giggled.

"Well… You're right. Hmmm… I heard their stock markets are really high. They've been investing and exporting their products in different countries including U.S. and France."

"Wow. They're really big time businessmen." Sakura said in awe.

"Yeah, business is a really serious matter for them." Tomoyo remarked.

"Oh…"

"Oh, I remember something. I haven't told you that I'll be going to Hong Kong after the UN conference, wanna come with me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hong Kong? Sure! I haven't been there for a long time. I missed the food (giggles). What are you going to do there?"

"Well, I want to go there so that I could look for different fabrics. I want to open my shop really soon and I want the dresses to be pretty and beautiful. My mother said that they have different kinds of beautiful fabrics in there and I want to see them."

"Oh. Wow. I didn't know that. But how long are we going to stay there?"

"Hmm… Well, probably a few days or a week."

"Ok. I'll tell Otou-san." Sakura said excitedly.

**JAPAN - Kinomoto Residence**

Sakura was in her room packing her things. A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered the incident a while ago.

While eating dinner, Sakura asked her father's permission if she can go with Tomoyo in Hong Kong after the UN conference, her father allowed her and said that she can take a little break or a short vacation so that she can relax for a while. As usual, Touya protested and keeps saying that something dangerous might happen to them, like they could get lost or kidnapped but Sakura assured and reminded him that they're grown women and can take care of their selves. To Touya's irritation, her father's decision didn't change a thing, even after 15 minutes of arguing.

"Stupid over-protective brother." Sakura mumbled.

She then continued packing her things and other stuffs.

**HONG KONG - Li Mansion**

Syaoran was lying on his bed still dressed for work, his eyes slightly focused on the high ceiling of his room. He felt so exhausted. He had been staying up late in the night for almost a whole month now.

-Knock-knock-

"What?" he shouted annoyingly.

He really dislike it when someone or something disturbs him when he's resting.

The door slowly opened and Wei was in sight.

"Master Xiao Lang, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I just came by to tell you that your flight and Mr. Hiiragizawa's is scheduled tomorrow at 9:30 am."

"What flight?" he asked as he sat up, looking puzzled.

"Your flight to Beijing, Master Li."

Oh yeah. He almost forgot about the conference. He and Eriol just talked about how much money they will donate for the fund raising program yesterday. He had been very forgetful lately. His risk on getting Alzheimer's disease is now getting higher, he thought.

"But I thought our schedule will be on the same day as the conference? It doesn't even take 3 hours to fly from Hong Kong to Beijing."

"Yes Master Xiao Lang, but you clearly said that you wanted your flight to be scheduled tomorrow."

"Really? Hmm... I hadn't remembered. I'm sorry Wei, maybe I just lost track of the date and time. I've been very busy these past few weeks."

"Should I cancel your and Mr. Hiiragizawa's flight and reschedule another one?" asked the old man.

"Hmmm... Does Eriol know about this?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, Master Xiao Lang."

"Hmmm... Don't cancel it. We needed a little break anyway. The difference is only one day. " he said.

"Yes Master Li." with that, Wei went out of his room.

Syaoran lied back on his bed and closed his eyes. He feels like hell. He definitely needed a break.

**JAPAN Airlines**

April 8, 2007 – 9:00 am

"All passengers of flight 180, please proceed to the plane. The plane will be leaving at exactly 9:30 am."

"All passengers of flight 180, please proceed to the plane. The plane will be leaving at exactly 9:30 am."

Sakura and Tomoyo were already inside the plane and were waiting for the other passengers who are still in inspection.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, otou-san said that Yukito-san will be waiting for us at the Xin Yang China airport. He said he will be the one to pick us up." Sakura informed.

"Oh… Ok. That's great because the Media will be crowding us for sure. Other famous businessmen and women will be also arriving today."

"Yeah… Hmm… I remember the time when I was still the ambassador and I went to Philippines. I arrived at the airport and the media looked like they are going to eat me. I had to hide behind the back of the security because the reporters were already crowding at me and asking me questions."

Sakura said traumatically. Tomoyo laughed.

Just then, all remaining passengers entered the plane and went to their seats.

"Flight 180 will now be departing. All passengers please seat back and relax."

The stewardess announced.

Sakura shifted in her sit when she felt the plane departing, then looked at the window and smiled. ----Beijing. Here we come.----

End of Chapter

**Author's Note**: Hey, I'd like to thank the people who have submitted their reviews on chapter 1. It was my first chapter in my first fanfic so for me it's really special. You guys really helped me encourage myself on continuing this fanfic.

THANK YOU so much!... Hugs and Kisses… (",)


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the President and owner of the famous Avalon chain Hotel, had come to China to attend the United Nations Program. What happens if she meets the number 1 bachelor and Business Tycoon of China, Li Xiao Lang?

This is my first Fanfic…

Sorry for the wrong grammar… XD

Please Review… (",)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. It belongs to Clamp.

**Chapter 3 – Arrival**

**FEN LIN Airlines – Flight 121**

**April 8, 2007 – 10:15 am**

"Hey, is your cousin Mei Ling will be the one to pick us up in the airport?" Eriol asked.

He and Syaoran are now on the plane going to Beijing.

"Yeah, together with her boyfriend, I forget his name, I can't remember if it's Tien Dee or Pien Tee." Syaoran said.

('Pien Tee' rather sounds like 'pan-ty" wahahahah.)

"Oh. By the way, how long are we going to stay in Beijing?"

"Hmmm… Maybe 2 or 3 days, you know we can't take a long break because when we get back to Hong Kong we will have a month's work of papers to finish in our office." Syaoran replied.

"Yeah, you're right. But we can ask your sisters to take our place for a while."

Syaoran's eyes widened and looked at Eriol as if he'd grown two heads.

"My sisters? Ha! If you let them handle the corporation we'll go bankrupt!" Syaoran said.

Eriol yawned; he leaned on his seat and closed his eyes, his head resting on the soft cushion.

"Hmm… At first, I thought it was a bad idea but when I looked at their departments my opinion changed. Their performances are quite impressive, really." Eriol said.

Syaoran thought about it for a while. He remembered that his sisters were already helping their father's company while he was little.

"Hmmm… I'll think about it for a while." Syaoran said.

He wasn't expecting for a reply. He knew Eriol was already asleep.

Then he too was starting to feel sleepy. He then closed his eyes and rested his head on the soft cushion of his seat.

**Beijing, China – Xin Yang China Airport**

**April 8, 2007 – 11:30 am**

**Xin Yang China Airport – Japan Airlines – Flight 180**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

Sakura stirred on her sit. Her emerald eyes slowly opened and she saw her best friend standing in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, we're here. Let's go." Tomoyo said as she took her belongings on her seat.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. She nodded, took her handbag, let Tomoyo help her stand up and they both walked out of the plane.

**  
Fen Lin Airlines – Flight 121**

"Hey Xiao Lang! Wake up! We're here!" Eriol shouted cheerfully as he nudged Syaoran hard on the shoulder.

Syaoran opened his amber eyes and came contact with amethyst ones. He then glared as he rubbed his shoulder. "What a nice way to wake someone up!" He then slowly stood up. He noticed that they were the only ones who were still on the plane, except for the stewardess and pilots.

Eriol smirked. "Come on! Let's go!" he yelled again.

He took his bag and followed Eriol out of the plane.

**  
Inside the Airport – Plane-boarding Gates**

A Chinese girl with long silky black her tied in two buns was standing in front of the large railing that was separating the people from coming to the passengers. Her ruby eyes clearly reflecting that she is irritated on whatever she have in mind. She tapped her left foot impatiently, her arms crossed on her chest, suddenly, she snapped.

"What's taking them so long! We've already been here for almost 1 hour and a half!" Mei Ling whined.

"Patience Mei Ling, you're the one who called your cousin and volunteered picking them up here." replied a tall and handsome Chinese guy who was standing beside her. He had jet black hair and has eyes that are also black (Just imagine he's an older version of Uchiha Sasuke, hehehe. XD)

Mei Ling's expression became calm; she looked at her boyfriend and smiled. She and Jin (Jin's full name is Jin Tan Dy, Syaoran got both names wrong, wahahah) are going straight for almost a year now. She then cuddled beside him, while Jin glanced down at his adorable girlfriend and automatically draped his arm around her shoulder. They were surrounded by almost 10 bodyguards to help Syaoran and Eriol get away from aggressive reporters and camera men.

"If you weren't so adorable I would have left you in this airport ages ago." Jin said. He really didn't have any intentions going here but Mei Ling dragged him so that he could meet her "favorite" cousin.

Mei Ling just smiled and hugged him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gates, a guy around 29 was also leaning on the railing, looking tall and handsome even though he had his large eyeglasses on. It was Yukito.

Yukito closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly pulled his sleeve and glanced at his watch. It was 11:30 already. He had been waiting for Sakura and Tomoyo for almost 2 hours now. He arrived in the airport early because he knew many people will come and he might get caught in the traffic. And his prepositions were right. When he entered the airport reporters were already swarming the place. Good thing he had bought 8 bodyguards with him or else he, Sakura and Tomoyo might have difficulties going out.

Suddenly his attention was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a shout.

"They're here! They're here!"

End of chapter……

**  
Author's Note:** Hey, I'm sorry if this chapter is quite short. I've been very busy lately because I went to Manila to finish some application form for the enrollment this coming school year.

Hmmm… Also, I want everyone to now that I respect your opinions, suggestions, and comments about my fic, but please, this is my first fic so please don't be hard on me, have mercy! XD

And also about my English, I know I'm not very good with my grammar, I'm really trying hard to improve it. I've been reading many books these past few days so that I can write better. Please bear with me… Hehehe… (",)

Luv you lots! (",)…(",)…(",)…


	4. Chapter 4 Restaurant

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the President and owner of the famous Avalon chain Hotel, had come to China to attend the United Nations Program. What happens if she meets the number 1 bachelor and Business Tycoon of China, Li Xiao Lang?

Sorry for the wrong grammar… XD

Please Review… (",)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. It belongs to Clamp. XD

--

**Chapter 4 – Restaurant**

--

Sakura shaded her eyes from the angry flashes of light. When she and Tomoyo emerged from the entrance of the airport, different flashes of light from cameras were the first thing they saw.

As they walked on the wide polished floor of the airport to the large exit gates which separates them from the people, securities already started to surround them, and when they passed the gate, the reporters and camera men also crowded at them.

Sakura suddenly felt dizzy because of the continues flashes of lights, and found it difficult to breath because there were so many people crowding at them. Suddenly, a soft and strong hand caught hers; she slowly raised her emerald eyes and saw a gentle familiar face.

"Yukito-san!" her emerald eyes lighted with happiness.

"Are you alright?" Yukito asked, concern written on his face.

---Yukito is now the current manager of the Avalon Chain Hotel branch in Beijing. He and her brother Touya are long-time friends ever since high school. ---

"Yes. I'm fine." She replied.

Yukito gave her a small nod; he suddenly pulled her hand and said. "Come on, let's hurry!"

The next thing she knew, she was running. Yukito was on her front, still holding her hand, while Tomoyo on her side, who was also running. She noticed that the heavy load she felt in her shoulders a while ago was now gone. She looked back and noticed that the securities were left behind to hold up the media.

"What a relief!" she thought.

It took them a good 15 minutes until they reached the exit, and when they reached it, they were all gasping for breath.

"This is why I hate exercise." Tomoyo mumbled.

Sakura laughed.

--

When they exited the airport, a brand new black Mercedes was already waiting for them.

Yukito opened the door of the car and motioned them to get inside. Sakura and Tomoyo complied and got in, Yukito then closed the door and sat on the passenger's seat.

Sakura looked at the driver's seat and found a man on his early 40's, staring at her.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, this is Chin Bin." Yukito introduced the chauffer.

Chin Bin gave them a polite nod and she and Tomoyo returned him a smile.

"You ladies might be hungry since it's already time for lunch." Yukito said as he glanced at his watch.

"Yes, I'm quite hungry because I haven't eaten anything in the flight." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

Yukito smiled. "Then we'll eat at one of my favorite Chinese restaurants. They have very good food there. "

Sakura smiled at Yukito, she remembered that he really loves to eat.

"Bring us to the Lotus Flower Restaurant, Chin." Yukito said to the chauffer.

--

"Is that Xiao Lang Li! God! I hadn't imagined he'd be so handsome and drop dead gorgeous in person!"

"God! I wished my boyfriend is as handsome as him!"

"No, I wish my boyfriend WAS him!"

"Look! Its Eriol Hiiragizawa! He looks pretty cute!"

"Xiao Lang is much cuter!"

"They both look so charming!"

"They look like real gentlemen!"

Syaoran smirked when he heard the people's remarks as they past by them. He and Eriol were surrounded by securities. The people and reporters were much calmer there than the people on the other side of the gates.

"Xiao Lang!" a familiar voice cried.

The next thing Syaoran knew, a pair of arms were already around his neck. And when he looked down, a familiar pair of ruby eyes met his amber ones.

"Mei Ling!"

"Xiao Lang! I'm so happy right now! It's really good to see you again!" Mei Ling cried, giving Syaoran a peck on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too, Mei Ling."

Syaoran smiled and patted Mei Ling on the head so she could release him.

"Eriol! It's been a long time since I last saw you, you sure gained weight!"

She said to Eriol, also giving him a hug.

"Yeah. You too Mei Ling, you're hair is now longer than the last time I saw you."

Eriol said, smiling.

"Welcome to Beijing, Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa." A deep voice said.

Syaoran raised his eyes and saw a tall man almost the same age as he was. His eyes were very black, so was his hair.

"Xiao Lang, Eriol, this is Jin Tan Dy. He's my boyfriend." Mei Ling introduced him cheerfully as she moved beside him and intertwined her arm on his.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Jin said politely.

Syaoran gave him a curt nod, while Eriol smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Dy." he said politely.

"You guys might be very hungry since it's already lunch time. I booked a reservation for us in a nice Chinese restaurant. The food is really good there." Jin said.

"That's great! I'm really getting hungry." Eriol said happily.

"Me too. We've been waiting here for almost 2 hours now, and my feet are starting to hurt." Mei Ling said.

"Hey, it's not our fault. You're the one who volunteered picking us here." Syaoran replied annoyingly.

Mei Ling pouted. –Hmmpphh… You haven't change Syaoran. You're still a jerk.-

She thought. Then she smiled to herself.

--

They all walked out of the airport and got inside a black limousine. After a few minutes, they stopped in a large restaurant.

Syaoran looked up at the large building. He stared at the large name -"Lotus Flower Restaurant"- that was made of shiny metal, and there were two large lotus flowers beautifully drawn on both sides of it.

"Come on Syaoran! Hurry up! I'm starving!" Mei ling whined.

"Hai, Hai." He said and followed them inside.

Syaoran observed the insides of the restaurant when they entered it. As they passed the corridors and had the chance to see the different dining halls, he noticed that almost everything in the restaurant seems to have the color of red. The curtains, the carpet, the table cloths, the uniforms of the waiters and waitresses, the cushions of the chairs, they were all made of red fabrics. The owner must really love the color of red, he thought.

After a few turns, they stopped in front of a large glass door. He could see that the room was quite big since the doors were made of glass. And the people inside were quite many too. The waiters opened the door for them and they walked inside.

The room was decorated with different Chinese ornaments and is quite pretty. It was divided in two sides. On the left side placed medium size round tables and on the right side placed large round tables good for 15 persons. They walked on the left side since there were only four of them.

--

Sakura, Tomoyo and Yukito were already on their table and were waiting for their orders.

They were on the left side since they were only three of them.

They were in a conversation when Sakura noticed a small group of people entered the large dining hall, since her seat's position was facing the entrance.

But she could not see their faces clearly because they were quite far away from their table. A woman, that looked like her age, with long black hair that were tied in two buns on both sides of her head, and a man with jet black hair were the first ones who entered, followed by two other men. The one on the left had messy chestnut hair while the other one on the right had blue hair and had eyeglasses that were similar to Yukito's.

The group was slowly walking on their direction, and as they got closer, she noticed that the men looked quite familiar to her, especially the black haired one.

Then, the group stopped three tables away from them. She now could see the black haired guy's face clearly since his seat was facing her direction.

Recalling……

Recalling……

Recalling……

Then it hit her.

She stood up and called.

"JJJJIIIINNN!"

End of Chapter

**--**

**  
To insanity-ward:** I'm so sorry I can't grant your request on this fic, but don't worry, I will gladly do your other request on my other fic. _A Smile in Your Heart_. Thanks for the reviews.(",)

**Author's note:** I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. (",)

Again, I'd like to thank the people who have read this fic, and the people who have submitted their reviews.

Thank you so much!... (",)

--


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the President and owner of the famous Avalon chain Hotel, had come to China to attend the United Nations Program. What happens if she meets the number 1 bachelor and Business Tycoon of China, Li Xiao Lang?

Sorry for the wrong grammar… XD

Please Review… (",)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. It belongs to Clamp.

--

**Last chapter: **

The group was slowly walking on their direction, and as they got closer, she noticed that the men looked quite familiar to her, especially the black haired one.

Then, the group stopped three tables away from them. She now could see the black haired guy's face clearly since his seat was facing her direction.

Recalling……

Recalling……

Recalling……

Then it hit her.

She stood up and called.

"JJJJIIIINNN!"

**--**

**Chapter 5 – The Meeting**

"JJJJIIIINNN!"

Sakura's voice filled the large dining room of the restaurant.

Jin looked at her in shock. Mei Ling glared at her. Eriol and Syaoran turned their heads at her since she was facing their backs.

People who were eating pleasantly in their tables stopped and turned their heads to her.

Even the waiters and waitresses who were busily carrying trays full of foods and pushing food carts stopped and stared at her.

Sakura saw Jin stare at her in shock; she looked around and saw the people also staring at her. She felt her face turn red, she felt a complete idiot. She looked down at Yukito whose mouth was slightly parted also in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" She immediately said in English, and bowed her head in apology, her face a deep shade of red. She quickly sat back on her chair and looked down at her hands which were resting on her lap.

--

**Syaoran's POV**

My colleagues and I were just sitting quietly in our table when a voice shouted Jin's name. I turned my head slowly and saw a girl around mid 20's with beautiful emerald eyes and short silky auburn hair. She looked very pretty actually, she was with two other people, one girl also around her age with long silky black hair who was also staring at her and one guy with light brown hair whose back I was facing.

The girl must have noticed that everyone seem to be looking at her since her face turned a deep shade of red. She mumbled an apology and quickly sat down on her chair, her head slightly bent, staring at her lap I presume.

-What an idiot!- I thought, but hey, she's a beautiful idiot. (",)

Then, my attention landed on Mei Ling who was looking quite jealous.

"Who's that girl!" Mei ling asked Jin angrily, looking like she was about to slit his throat.

Jin's attention was still focused on that pretty idiot, and then, he slowly turned his head and looked at Mei Ling.

"Wait a sec, Ok?"

That's all he said. Period. No explanation. And with that, he slowly got up on his seat and walked to the pretty girl's table.

--

**Sakura's POV**

-God! This is horrible! This is my first day in Beijing and I already embarrassed myself in front of so many people!-

Tomoyo seem to have guessed what I was thinking since she said: "Don't worry Sakura-chan. The people here don't seem to care what you did."

She assured me.

I raised my eyes slowly and scanned the room.

Tomoyo was right. The people were talking to each other and minding their own business as if nothing happened. I felt relieved.

But still, I feel a little embarrassed.

I sighed.

"Sakura?" a deep voice said.

I turned my head and saw Jin's face.

--

**Normal POV**

"JJIINN! It's so nice to see you!" Sakura said in Japanese, while standing up in her seat. But this time, her voice is lower.

"It's nice to see you too Sakura." Jin replied, also in Japanese, giving her a pat on the head.

"JIN? From high school?" Tomoyo asked, looking a bit surprised actually.

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Tomoyo-chan." Jin said giving Tomoyo a small smile.

"Really? I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! You look so different compared in high school." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, you really changed a lot Jin." Sakura agreed, then, said to Tomoyo. "I didn't recognize him myself when I first saw him."

"I know, I lost a lot of weight. I was really fat back then." Jin laughed.

"Yeah. And look how tall you are." Sakura moved in front of him and stood still. She put her hand on the top of her head, and stepped back, measuring herself as if he was some wall.

"I was centimeters taller than you when we were in high school, now look, I barely reached your chin." Sakura pointed out.

They laughed.

"Oh. By the way, Jin, this is Yukito Tsukishiro." Sakura introduced Yukito who was sitting quietly on their table, watching their little reunion. "Yukito-san, this is Jin Tan Dy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tsukishiro." Jin said giving him a smile, he stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Dy." Yukito returned him a smile, accepted his hand and gave it a shake.

"Uhm. Mr. Tsukishiro. Do you mind if I borrow Sakura and Tomoyo for a second?" Jin said suddenly.

"No, I don't mind. It's ok." Yukito said.

"Thank you." He said, then looked at Sakura and Tomoyo and whispered. "I'd like to introduce you guys to my girlfriend."

--

**Syaoran's POV**

I sighed.

Mei Ling wouldn't stop glaring at Jin and his companions. It's so obvious that she was jealous. Her cheeks were all red in anger, her ruby eyes looked like they were about to come out on their sockets.

"Calm down Mei Ling." I said so she wouldn't make a scene at the dining hall.

"How do you suppose I should calm down? My boyfriend is there, flirting with those girls!"

She pointed an accusing finger on Jin who was busily talking to the ladies.

"How do you know his flirting with them? You can't understand what they're talking about." I pointed out.

They were three tables away from us! Duh!

"Hai, Hai. Syaoran is right Mei Ling, you should calm down. Maybe they're Jin's old friends or cousins or something." Eriol said helpingly.

"Cousins?" Her eyes shined liked stars, her attitude change when Eriol said 'cousins'. Her angry aura turned into a happy one.

"Do I look good? Is my hair messy? There's no dirt on my face, is there?" She suddenly asked, bombarding us with so many questions about her looks…

ahhhh! This cousin of mine will surely make me nuts if I spend a week with her. God, she really needs a psychologist. I wonder why Jin stays with her... She really has an anger management problem… -sighs-

I rolled my eyes heaven ward. And the next thing I knew, my eyes were locked in a beautiful angelic face.

--

**NORMAL POV**

"Guys, I would like you to meet Ms. Sakura Kinomoto and Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji."

Jin said when they reached the table.

"Good Afternoon." Sakura and Tomoyo said politely in English.

Sakura now got a better look of the three who she couldn't see quite clearly earlier. The Chinese girl around her age had ruby eyes and looks very pretty.

Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Eriol Hiiragizawa who was sitting beside her, and her eyes locked with amber ones when she looked at the person beside him, it was Xiao Lang Li.

His stare made her feel uncomfortable. She broke the contact and looked at Mei Ling.

Mei ling looked at them funnily and said to Jin in mandarin. "They're Japanese?"

"Yes, they are my close friends in Japan, I did told you that I studied there until high school, didn't I?" Jin answered her, also in mandarin.

Mei Ling nodded.

"See, we told you." Eriol said to her.

"Hai, Hai."

Sakura can understand and speak a little Chinese since she was the former ambassador.

She looked at Mei Ling and smiled. –This must be his girl friend since she's the only girl here.- she thought.

"This is Mei Ling Li. She's my girlfriend." Jin said to them.

**(-IN ENGLISH- the people here are now talking in English… Okie?)**

"Hello. It is a real pleasure to meet both of you! Hey, tell me, is Jin really fat when he was a child? His mother told me because he wouldn't let me see his pictures." Mei Ling said happily, her English accent was quite funny, really.

"Yes, he was thrice my size actually." Sakura said.

"Really!"

"Yes." Tomoyo agreed.

"I didn't know you were that fat. Let me see those pictures!" Mei ling whined at Jin.

"Alright, alright. God! You guys are embarrassing me." Jin said.

They laughed.

Mei Ling noticed that Syaoran was looking at Sakura funnily. A wicked smile placed on her lips.

She tugged at Jin's sleeves and pointed her eyes on Syaoran's direction.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Jin said.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, I would also like you to meet Mr. Xiao Lang Li and Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hiiragizawa, Mr. Li." They both said again.

Sakura was a bit shocked when Eriol suddenly pulled Tomoyo's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." He said, still holding Tomoyo's soft hand.

Tomoyo blushed and giggled. "It's also nice to meet such gentleman."

"Are you the daughter of the Daidouji Empire?" He asked

Tomoyo nodded.

"I thought so. Your company is giving us a hard time distributing our products in Japan, Korea and Malaysia."

"It's a competition you know. Besides, the people there really love our products." She said confidently.

Eriol smiled.

Sakura laughed at the seen, she couldn't help it. Then her eyes landed on Syaoran's face.

He stared at her for a moment, then, a wicked smile formed in his lips.

He winked at her.

Sakura blushed. Kami-sama! She hadn't expected on her first day in Beijing to meet the handsome bachelor she just saw in TV last night! No wonder why so many women keep landing on his feet. He's rich and wickedly handsome, alright.

"Are you guys going to attend the UN meeting?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Yes. Is that why you guys are also here?" Eriol said.

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

Eriol flashed a handsome smile. "We'll see you guys there." He said.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?" Jin asked.

"Yes, we already booked at my father's hotel." Sakura replied.

"What hotel?" Mei Ling asked.

"Avalon Chain Hotel." Tomoyo said.

"Xiao Lang, isn't that the hotel you and Eriol will be staying?" She asked his cousin.

Syaoran nodded. He smiled at Sakura. Sakura blushed again. -He's a real flirt alright- she thought.

"By the word 'father', I presume you're the daughter of the owner of the hotel?" Eriol asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Oh. I heard that the owner is Japanese. Well, that's great. We'll get to see each other there." He said, looking at Tomoyo happily.

"Well. I think we should go back on our table. Our friend is waiting for us." Tomoyo said.

"Ok. See you guys later." Eriol said.

"It's really nice meeting you all." Sakura said.

They bowed, gave Jin a nod and walked back in their table.

Syaoran eyed Sakura's backside. –Nice ass- he thought evilly.

End of Chapter

--

**Author's note:** I hoped you guys enjoyed this fic! I made this fic a little longer… (",)

Syaoran's personality is a little naughty, isn't it? hehehe…

Well… again… thanks for the reviews! (",)

Oh, by the way. About the title… well… Many people are asking me why I called it 'Strawberries'. I originally intended to call this fic "A smile in your heart" (which is the title of my second fic) but I changed my mind because… well… When I was writing the first chapter, I was eating ice cream, the flavor is strawberry, so an idea popped in my mind, and I said "hey, why not I call it Strawberries?" There… so that's the reason… pretty stupid eh?...

Hehehehehehe……………

--


End file.
